MILYARAN ABAD
by Sasayan-chan
Summary: "Andaikan seribu tahun tak cukup, milyaran abad ku sanggup." KOOKV! ONESHOT! HAPPY ENDING!


**MILYARAN ABAD**

 _By Sasayan-chan_

* * *

 _"Andaikan seribu tahun tak cukup,_ _ **milyaran abad ku sanggup**_ _."_

* * *

Ini tidaklah benar. Bagi Taehyung ini tidaklah benar. Keadaan apartemen yang sepi, sunyi dan senyap—Taehyung membenci atmosfir seperti ini. Taehyung merasa menggigil. Entah karena dinginnya lantai marmer yang didudukinya atau mungkin suhu ruangan yang begitu menggigit hingga ke tulang. Taehyung bahkan yakin seluruh ruangan menjadi sedingin es. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, kedua telapak tangan Taehyung mengusap beberapa kali lengan atasnya—yang tertutupi mantel berwarna pastel—berharap mendapat kehangatan walaupun usahanya berujung sia-sia.

Ketika angin malam berhembus lembut menerpa wajahnya, Taehyung memejam mata sejenak. Meresapi dinginnya angin musim dingin, menghirup aroma segar yang mampu membuatnya terbatuk sebentar. Taehyung menyukai bagaimana dinginnya angin malam menyelimuti tubuhnya, walaupun hal itu dapat membuat asmanya kambuh atau bahkan pingsan karena kedinginan. Taehyung tetap menyukainya.

Taehyung bukanlah tipe penyuka nuansa hening. Malah dirinya lebih suka situasi yang ramai dan ceria, hingga mampu memancing nalurinya untuk bergerak aktif hingga dirinya terduduk kelelahan disertai wajah berkeringat dan senyum sumringah yang lebar. Namun, jika dihadapkan dengan suasana hening malam, demi apapun, Taehyung jatuh cinta—pada suasana sepi malam hari.

Walaupun ini adalah malam hari dengan nuansa hening favoritnya, entah bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, hati kecilnya berbisik bahwa Taehyung tak menyukai suasana hening malam ini. Tidak, bukan hanya malam ini. Namun, semenjak seminggu terakhir ini, hati kecilnya seakan menggigil entah karena apa.

Begitu kedua matanya terbuka, netranya bertatap langsung dengan sang purnama yang seakan turut menatap dirinya. Bulan purnama yang begitu bulat dan terang di tengah angkasa malam yang kelam nan seram. Bulan itu tidak kesepian. Ia ditemani ribuan bintang gemerlapan di sekitarnya. Tidak seperti Taehyung yang merana sepi.

Taehyung masih enggan meninggalkan balkon kamarnya meskipun jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia masih betah mendiamkan diri di balkon yang ketinggiannya mencapai lima belas meter. Penglihatannya menelisik, mengamati, serta menerawang jauh pemandangan Kota Seoul yang nampak gemerlapan dengan warna-warni kehidupan malam. Semua yang tersajikan di hadapannya begitu menggugah minat dan begitu indah bagi Taehyung seorang.

Berkali-kali Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya. Sedikit sensasi sesak menjalar di dadanya—seperti terhimpit, namun Taehyung tidak peduli. Pipinya mengeras karena angin malam yang sedari tadi menyelimuti wajahnya, bahkan hidungnya kali ini mengerut karena dingin yang menyiksa. Tapi, tetap saja, _Taehyung tidak peduli._

Terbatuk-batuk kecil, Taehyung menepuk dadanya pelan-pelan. Berharap rasa sesaknya hilang, dan ternyata berhasil. Setelahnya, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan _'Mari mengamati Kota Seoul'_ dengan tatapan sendu. Jika dilihat, seorang Kim Taehyung memang ada di tempatnya berpijak, namun lain halnya jiwanya yang _melayang entah kemana_. Taehyung yang _ini_ tak lebih dari mayat hidup penunggu ketidak pastian. Yang digerogoti oleh _janji_ _manis tiada bukti_ , yang bodohnya Taehyung percayai dan setia menanti hingga _janji manis_ itu ditepati.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Malam semakin larut, dan ini adalah waktu untuk tidur. Walaupun divonis tak dapat bertahan lebih lama, Taehyung masih sayang nyawanya untuk sekedar menikmati sisa hidupnya yang entah berapa lama lagi. Buru-buru Taehyung mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih besi bulat di kanan-kiri tubuhnya, lalu memutarnya dengan hati-hati. Seperti seorang ahli, Taehyung dengan cepat memutar besi yang melekat pada roda di kanan-kiri tubuhnya agar dapat sampai di ruang tengah.

Begitu sampai, Taehyung teringat dengan tayangan favoritnya yang biasanya akan disiarkan lima belas menit lagi. Begitu tangannya terulur menyentuh _remote control_ televisinya, tiba-tiba gerakannya berhenti, seolah waktu juga turut berhenti saat ini. Taehyung terperangah dengan pupil yang menatap nanar pada tangan kanannya.

Kebas. Itulah yang Taehyung rasakan pada kedua tangannya yang kini terangkat tepat di depan wajah. Ditatapinya dengan tatapan kosong. Tangannya mampu bergerak, namun tak dapat merasa. Taehyung mencoba menggerakkan jemarinya dengan gerakan menggenggam, namun tetap saja— _tangannya tak mampu merasa, kebas._ Begitu pun dengan tangan kirinya, sama halnya dengan tangan kanan. Dan saat itu pula bahu Taehyung merosot dengan seutuh hatinya yang ikut luruh tanpa ada harapan menjulang tinggi, karena Taehyung tahu bahwa:

 _Dirinya akan mati._

Tidak, ia tidak boleh mati. Taehyung telah bersumpah untuk tetap hidup, sebelum sang penerang kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Kembali pada sisinya. Kembali pada genggaman tangannya. Kembali pada hatinya.

Taehyung ingin berteriak saat ini juga. Menyuarakan segala kegelisahannya bak sedimen, berlapis-lapis banyaknya hingga mengeras menjadi batu dan siap melukai dirinya sendiri. Dadanya bergemuruh—melolong pedih dan nyeri. Seakan tenaganya terkuras, kedua tangannya jatuh hingga terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Taehyung terpaku, pikirannya kosong.

Demi apapun, Taehyung tak pernah merasa seputus asa ini selama dua puluh satu tahun hidupnya di dunia setelah ia berpikir bahwa dunia ini sudah tidak ada apa-apanya. Eksistensinya seperti tak diinginkan, dan harus dimusnahkan sesegera mungkin. Terlebih, pemuda pesakitan seperti dirinya memang pantas mati di usia muda.

Muda namun kesepian. Dirinya merasa sepi—memang sebenarnya ia sendiri di dunia ini. Alih-alih teman, keluarga pun Taehyung tak punya. Ia sebatang kara. Taehyung hanyalah pemuda _hoki_ dari panti asuhan, yang mendadak kaya karena almarhum kedua orang tua angkatnya. Sebenarnya ia beruntung, namun Taehyung tak merasa demikian. Ia masih merasa dunianya monokrom. Hambar, tanpa rasa. Tidak ada pemanis serta pewarna seperti _strawberry cupcake_ dengan taburan permen pelangi kesukaannya.

Merasa lelah, Taehyung mencoba menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk di sofa. Walaupun sulit untuk memindahkan tubuhnya, Taehyung masih bisa melakukan ini tanpa bantuan. Didekatkannya kursi roda dengan sofa lembut di sampingnya, hingga kemudian kedua tangannya bertumpu pada sofa. Perlahan-lahan Taehyung mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa panjang itu. Setelah mendapat posisi duduk yang baik, Taehyung mulai menyeret kedua kakinya dengan bantuan kedua tangannya yang kebas. Meletakkannya perlahan, lalu menutupinya dengan selimut yang memang disediakannya di punggung sofa.

Setelahnya, Taehyung merebahkan diri sambil menatap kosong meja di depannya. Ada banyak sekali barang dan sampah yang berserakan. Kaleng soju, _paper bag_ berisi makanan ringan, bungkus plastik bekas keripik, _sterofoam_ ramen, kartu ATM dan beberapa lembar won tergeletak di meja itu. Ada juga sebotol dua botol obat-obatan resep dokter yang terkumpul di tengah sampah-sampah itu.

Melihat obat-obat itu, Taehyung jadi teringat bahwa dirinya belum juga minum obat. Kemauannya untuk meminum berbagai _NSAID_ itu urung begitu dirasanya jika ia meminumnya pun tak akan mampu mengubah takdirnya. Taehyung menyerah, untuk saat ini dan seterusnya. Ia putus asa, dan mengalah pada takdir yang telah digariskan pada telapak tangannya.

Inilah Taehyung. Pesakitan yang kesepian. Begitu mengenaskan. Bahkan semakin mengenaskan begitu kedua manik hazelnya menangkap sebuah pisau buah yang juga bertengger di antara barang dan sampah di meja. Pikiran Taehyung kosong, dan mungkin inilah saatnya ia mengakhiri rasa sakitnya.

Pisau itu mengilat dengan mata pisau yang tajam. Tergolong pisau yang masih baru karena Jimin—yang mengaku sahabatnya—membelinya kemarin saat hendak berkunjung untuk mengupaskan buah-buahan untuknya. Dan begitu naifnya pikiran Taehyung saat ini bahwa: Jimin ingin Taehyung mengakhiri hidupnya dengan pisau itu. Terdengar tak masuk akal, namun jika ditelisik lebih dalam lagi semua ini ada titik terangnya, dan Taehyung tersadar bahwa Jimin benar-benar ingin memusnahkannya.

Taehyung mendengar semuanya dari _mantan_ teman-teman kampusnya dulu, bahwa Taehyung tengah merebut calon tunangannya dari Jimin. Bisa dilihat dari tingkah calon tunangan Jimin yang begitu dekat dengan Taehyung, dan bahkan dulu keduanya adalah sahabat yang berujung menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih.

Ya, dulu Taehyung pernah menikmati masa indah itu ketika bersama sang kekasih—mantan kekasih. Namun, masa indah itu hilang dan hancur, tertelan bumi dan tidak pernah muncul lagi setelah sang mantan kekasih mengatakan padanya bahwa ia dijodohkan oleh sang ayah. Dan entah Taehyung harus senang atau sedih, begitu ia tahu bahwa yang dijodohkan adalah sahabatnya: Jimin. Semenjak itu, Taehyung merasa hampa dan tidak merasa hidup dengan benar. Dan vonis dokter yang semakin mempercantik keadaan, membuat Taehyung ingin mati sesegera mungkin. Mengakhiri segalanya, membawa semua rasa sakit hingga tak terasa lagi.

Bahkan di setiap tidur malamnya, Taehyung berharap tak pernah bangun lagi. Walaupun setiap saat dirinya masih terbangun walau dengan rasa sesak di dada yang berujugn dirinya harus menghirup _inhaler_ dengan susah payah.

Taehyung sudah ratusan kali berusaha melakukan percobaan bunuh diri namun semuanya gagal total. Pernah ia menenggelamkan dirinya di kolam renang universitas, namun mahasiswa lain malah menyelamatkannya. Lalu, saat ia hendak menjatuhkan diri dari lantai teratas sebuah _mall,_ usahanya terbatalkan karena petugas keamanan yang memakinya dan menyeretnya menuju psikiater. Atau dengan membiarkan tubuhnya berhenti di tengah jalan—berharap truk atau mobil akan menubruknya, namun juga gagal karena seorang nenek-nenek yang terjatuh di pinggir trotoar hingga membuat naluri baik hati seorang Kim Taehyung tak tega membiarkannya.

Dan terakhir, kegagalan juga melandanya ketika tangannya bergetar hebat setiap kali ia ingin meraih pisau. Seperti saat ini. Susah payah Taehyung menahan _tremor_ yang melanda tangan kanannya, hingga pisau Jimin itu mampu tergenggam sempurna di telapak kurusnya. Sebersit rasa takut melanda, namun keputusannya bulat.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, Taehyung menemukan ponselnya di sisi kanannya. Segera ia buka _lock screen_ dengan usapan ibu jarinya, lalu mencari sebuah aplikasi dan berakhir menekan simbol _audio recorder_. Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berkata pelan-pelan.

" _Besar harapanku dapat hidup dengan baik, walau berujung dengan kematian. Dokter mem—vonisku dengan usia kurang dari dua minggu akan berakhir. Aku tidak tahu harus apa, dan saat itu aku ingin mati dengan cepat."_

Kali ini, Taehyung menatap seekor anjing peliharaannya yang menatap sedih padanya. Taehyung mengulas senyum.

" _Siapapun kalian, kumohon, jaga Josh—anjing peliharaanku yang baik hati ini. Beri dia daging dengan campuran serat agar tetap sehat. Jangan lupa susu saat malam hari. Pastikan Josh tidak bermain di dapur, karena kupastikan bahwa ia akan mengacak-acak dapurmu dengan semangat membaranya."_

Taehyung tersenyum saat melihat Josh merunduk takut menatapnya begitu Taehyung berucap demikian.

" _Untuk kedua orang tua angkatku, aku sayang kalian. Maaf tidak mampu menjadi anak yang baik hingga akhir hidup. Maaf telah banyak menyusahkanmu, dan aku yakin setelah ini kalian dapat beristirahat dengan tenang setelah kematianku. Terimakasih... sudah mengijinkanku menjadi anakmu. Terimakasih, aku sayang kalian."_

Kini suara Taehyung bergetar, seiring dengan pisau yang mengarah pada depan dadanya—tepat degupan kehidupan bersarang dalam tubuhnya.

" _Untuk bibi Park, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada para bartender di diskotikmu karena aku telah menghabiskan stok birnya."_

Taehyung menatap ujung mata pisau yang mengilat terkena cahaya lampu ruangan. Kemudian menempelkan ujung pisau di dadanya. Hanya sekedar menempel, belum menembus. Taehyung menutup kedua matanya, menahan gejolak di dalam dada.

" _Park Jimin..."_

Suara Taehyung bergetar. Sungguh. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, dan ia mati-matian menelan ludahnya sendiri.

" _Sumpah, Demi Tuhan. Aku tidak pernah mencoba merebut tunanganmu darimu. Memang benar, aku mencintainya. Namun, tunanganmulah yang datang padaku. Bukankah kau tak mencintai hatinya melainkan mencintai hartanya? Aku ingin menyelamatkan tunanganmu itu dari niat jahatmu. Terlebih aku mencintai dia dengan segenap jiwaku."_

" _Ya, kau benar. Aku yang lumpuh ini tidak pantas hidup dengannya. Makadari itu, terimakasih telah mengirimkan pisau cantik ini padaku."_

Kedua mata Taehyung terbuka dan saat itu juga air mata meleleh menyusuri pipi tirusnya. Sungguh, semua ini terasa begitu menyayat walaupun pisau itu belum menembus jantungnya.

" _Jeon Jungkook"_

" _Aku mencintaimu. Sumpah mati, aku sungguh mencintaimu."_

" _Hubungan kita memang terlarang, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu sampai mati. Walau kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, aku tidak marah sedikitpun. Walau kau pergi untuk Jimin, aku—..."_

" _...—Aku akan menunggumu, sungguh aku selalu menunggu. Walau penantian ini tak akan ada ujungnya, aku bersumpah akan selalu menunggumu."_

" _Jika memang—tidak, jika memang kau masih mencintaiku... Jika memang masih ada sepucuk rasa untukku... Ijinkan aku berharap sedikit saja. Ijinkan aku mendambamu hingga jiwa ini lelah. Ijinkan aku membayangkan dirimu di sisiku. Ijinkan aku menangisimu hingga air mata ini mengering."_

" _Jungkook, sungguh aku mencintaimu. Walau kau adalah suami Park Jimin sekalipun, aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku bersumpah, sungguh."_

" _Sehari aku akan menunggu, seminggu, puluhan tahun—..."_

" _...—andaikan seribu tahun tak cukup,_ _ **milyaran abad ku sanggup**_ _."_

Tak tertahankan, air mata bergulir silih berganti. Seiring rasa kulit yang tergores oleh ujung pisau. Taehyung mati-matian mengenyahkan rasa takutnya.

" _Jungkook—aku akan selalu menunggumu. Jika dunia ini bukan tempat pertemuan kita, aku harap kita dapat bersatu di keabadian sana. Aku akan selalu menunggumu di atas sana."_

" _ **Seribu tahun, milyaran abad pun... Aku selalu menunggu."**_

Rasa sakit luar biasa mendera dada kiri Taehyung ketika pisau itu merobek epidermisnya, membuat semburat kemerahan mewarnai kemeja putihnya. _Tremor_ menyerang tangannya, dan Taehyung ketakutan luar biasa. Dengan cepat tangannya menarik kembali pisau itu.

"Tidak... Aku takut. Aku—takut..."

Tangisan Taehyung pecah. Rasa putus asa semakin menumpuk dalam hatinya. Dan Taehyung harus mengakhiri hidupnya secepatnya. Ia ingin tidur dengan tenang, ia ingin kegundahan hilang melayang bersama nyawanya yang terbang.

Memantapkan hati—disertai rasa nyeri—Taehyung mengarahkan kembali pisau itu tepat di depan dadanya.

"Selamat tinggal dunia monokrom..." Taehyung tersenyum kecut. "Selamat tinggal Jungkook..."

Dan ketika semua terasa lambat walau tangan Taehyung bergerak cepat...

"Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Aku akan menghancurkan semua sedimen di hatimu yang sekeras karang."

Taehyung terbelalak. Kedua tangannya tercekal. Kemudian, suara besi terpelanting di sudut ruangan membuat Taehyung menyadari bahwa _untuk kesekian kalinya percobaan bunuh dirinya gagal._

Belum sempat Taehyung berkata, tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam pelukan erat, membuatnya mendesah kesakitan karena dadanya yang terluka tergores kain bajunya sendiri.

"Jangan..."

 _Suara ini—_

"Tetaplah di sisiku. Tetaplah bersamaku. Tidak perlu mati untuk menungguku di keabadian."

Dan saat itu juga, tangisan Taehyung pecah. Meraung penuh lara serta bahagia begitu Jungkook merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan memabukkan. Taehyung meneriaki nasibnya, meneriaki Jungkook yang begitu dicintainya. Entah, Taehyung ingin meneriakkan segala isi hatinya dengan derai air mata yang tak akan pernah berhenti. Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung melampiaskan gejolak emosinya dengan dekapannya.

* * *

"Hei..."

Wajah damai Jungkook yang muncul pertama kali begitu Taehyung membuka mata. Seketika matanya mengamati sekelilingnya yang serba putih dan beraroma menyengat antiseptik.

"Aku—..."

Jungkook mengarahkan telunjuknya menekan bibir Taehyung—menyuruhnya diam. Taehyung mengerjap tidak mengerti.

"Kau baru sadar koma. Aku akan memanggil dokter. Tunggu sebentar."

Taehyung tidak mengerti. Yang diingatnya adalah terakhir saat Jungkook mendekapnya setelah percobaan bunuh diri yang untuk kesekian kalinya gagal.

Taehyung semakin tidak mengerti ketika ia merasakan pipinya basah dan matanya yang tergenangi air mata. Apa dia baru saja bermimpi? Atau mungkin, apa tadi yang dilewatinya adalah hanya mimpi? Taehyung tidak mengerti dan tidak ingin memusingkan hal itu. Kini pandangannya mengarah pada sosok dokter yang masuk ke ruangannya.

"Selamat siang, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_." Dokter itu mengangguk sopan dan dibalas senyuman oleh Taehyung.

"Saya akan memeriksa keadaan Anda."

Kemudian, Taehyung membiarkan sang dokter memeriksa tubuhnya: tekanan darah, bola mata, detak jantung, dan denyut nadi.

Kedua mata Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan senyuman merekah nan tampan, membuat Taehyung salah tingkah. Dan kikikan Jungkook membuat Taehyung merah padam.

.

.

.

"Dua bulan? Benarkah?"

Kini Taehyung dan Jungkook berada di kantin rumah sakit. Keduanya tengah menyantap sup yang mengepulkan asap panas. Jungkook kali ini menyuapi Taehyung dengan hati-hati, dan diterima Taehyung dengan semangat.

"Ya." Jungkook menyuapi dirinya sendiri dengan sendok yang sama dengan digunakan Taehyung. "Kau menangis selama kau koma, dan—sumpah... aku taut luar biasa."

Taehyung tersenyum. Bersyukur Jungkook ternyata masih memendam rasa padanya. Namun, tiba-tiba senyumnya pudar ketika dirinya teringat sesuatu.

"Kenapa, Tae? Apa supnya tidak enak?" Jungkook bertanya selagi mengusap punggung tangan Taehyung.

"Jimin..." Jungkook mengerutkan kening. "Bagaimana pertunanganmu dengan Jimin?"

"Ah..."

Seketika firasat Taehyung jadi buruk. Terlebih Jungkook kini merogoh sesuatu di balik saku celananya. _Apakah itu undangan pernikahan?_

"Kim Taehyung..."

Dan rahang Taehyung jatuh begitu saja dengan mata yang membola ketika Jungkook berlutut di depannya, dengan tangan kanan yang terulur menggenggam sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru muda, berisi dua pasang cincin.

"J—Jung..."

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"A—apa..."

"Aku telah menunggumu selama kau koma, dan aku yakin inilah saatnya untuk melamarmu. Pertunanganku telah batal dengan baik-baik oleh pihak keluargaku dan pihak keluarga Jimin. Dan percayalah, aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun selama kau diambang kematian."

Kali ini suara riuh pengunjung kantin rumah sakit serta tepuk tangan para suster cantik membahana di kantin itu. Taehyung bersumpah, wajahnya merah padam hingga ke telinga. Ini begitu tiba-tiba dan Taehyung bingung harus bagaimana.

"Kim Taehyung, dengarlah. Aku tak akan mengulangnya lagi. Dan kuharap kau mendengarnya dengan baik."

Taehyung menelan ludah dengan begitu terpaksa. Astaga, jantungnya bergemuruh!

"Kim Taehyung, maukah kau menikah denganku? Maukah kau menjadi istriku hingga akhir hayat, menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku? Maukah kau mengarungi waktu suka-duka bersamaku selamanya?"

Suara teriakan agar Taehyung menerima lamaran Jungkook membahana di ruangan itu. Taehyung menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan karena begitu malu, senang, haru, dan semuanya menjadi satu. Di depannya ada Jungkook yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah harap-harap cemas. Menunggu keputusannya yang bak hidup dan mati bagi Jungkook. Astaga, Taehyung hampir pingsan.

"Hei, anak muda! Cepat terima lamarannya! Dan traktir kami semua!"

Seketika ruangan dipenuhi tawa membahana karena salah seorang profesor yang tengah duduk di pojok ruangan bersama para dokter lainnya memecah suasana menjadi hangat dan lucu.

"Oh! Pemuda Jeon! Cium mesra dia setelah ini, dan cepat sebar undangan pada kami!" kali ini suara pria paruh baya dengan jas dokter—yang diyakini seorang pimilik rumah sakit ini—berteriak membahana. Dan tentu saja, usulan dokter itu disetujui oleh seluruh orang di kantin itu.

 _Astaga! Cium katanya!_

Wajah Taehyung memerah pekat. Sungguh, ini diluar dugaan. Tadi Jungkook hanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan sebentar, lalu makan siang bersama. Dan berakhir dengan suasana ricuh karena adegan mendebarkan sekaligus menghibur seperti ini. Oh, benar-benar.

"Demi Tuhan! Anak muda cepat terima si tampan itu! Lihatlah, wajahnya sudah seperti hendak mati saja!"

Dan teriakan itu membuat Taehyung segera menatap wajah Jungkook yang terlihat cemas sekali. Keringat dingin mengitari pelipisnya.

"Aku—..."

Seketika ruangan menjadi hening. Para pengunjung turut menunggu jawaban yang akan Taehyung lontarkan.

"—Ya..."

"Hah?" Jungkook tak mendengar—tidak, ia terlalu gugup sampai-sampai tidak fokus pada ucapan Taehyung.

"Ya, aku mau."

Dan suasana semakin riuh ketika Jungkook dengan cepat berdiri dan meraih pinggang Taehyung dengan mesrah, menarik tubuh Taehyung merekat dengan tubuhnya, lalu tangannya terulur untuk menekan tengkuk Taehyung dan berakhir dengan bibir Jungkook yang melumat penuh bibir Taehyung yang halus. Taehyung memejamkan matanya yang berair karena haru. Dibalasnya ciuman Jungkook yang menggoda, dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkari leher Jungkook. Jungkook semakin mendekap tubuh Taehyung dengan begitu eratnya dan semakin bersemangat memagut bibir sang calon istri.

"Ya! Ya! Hei hentikan, astaga! Banyak anak kecil di sini!"

Celetuk salah seorang karyawan rumah sakit yang berpura-pura menutup mata karena adegan dewasa yang begitu lama—tiada henti. Taehyung lalu mencubit pinggang Jungkook yang enggan melepas pagutannya. Dan tentu saja Jungkook melepasnya segera karena cubitan Taehyung yang bukan main sakitnya.

"Terimakasih, sayang. Terimakasih." Jungkook tersenyum bahagia menatap Taehyung yang juga turut tersenyum padanya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu juga."

Lalu, suara tepukan tangan dan ucapan selamat yang bersahut-sahutan mengakhiri kisah melankolis seorang Kim Taehyung yang dulunya ingin bunuh diri. Semuanya berakhir dengan indah, dengan penuh kejutan yang Jeon Jungkook bawakan padanya:

Untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jeon, menjadi istri Jeon Jungkook seorang.

 **THE END**

* * *

oke gaes~ kembali lagi. kali ini aku aplod yang ini ya. :P

semoga suka ^^

see ya for the other story!

love ya! muah :*


End file.
